The usage of communications and communications related services has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. This growth is fostered by enhanced standards, protocols, networks, and devices. Many wireless technologies have drastically changed how users communicate daily. During that same time period, the traditional home phone lines and related technologies have not changed significantly. As a result, most users still communicate through a home phone line or home phone using a traditional phone, base station, or handset in the same way they always have.